Laundry
by Panda Dayo
Summary: InaSure. AU. / kenapa sih, pegawai laundry Deucalion yang baru itu bikin iritasi? Iritasi mata dan hati maksudnya―ups. #sendokgularii


.

.

.

 **Aldnoah Zero© Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama. | shounen-ai , hvmv dsj |**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Rii/SYP/ dalam ajang coretsogokancoret**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

.

.

.

.

Slaine mendesah.

Pakaiannya basah dan lengket total akibat kejutan ulang tahun teman-teman sekelasnya tadi. Bukannya Slaine tidak suka dilempari tepung dan telur, tapi bisakah mereka sedikit pengertian bahwa Slaine sedang malas mencuci baju?

Oke, itu tidak mungkin.

Ia lalu memakai baju olahraga untuk sementara yang diambil dari lokernya dan membungkus seragamnya dengan kresek hitam pemberian Harklight. Katanya kresek tersebut adalah bekas belanjaannya Ki Joko Pinter dan bisa menarik jodoh agar lebih dekat. Slaine hanya tertawa karena tidak percaya akan hal-hal semacam itu, sementara Harklight diam mendengarnya.

(Abaikan bagian bagaimana bisa Harklight mendapatkannya)

Maka ketika pulang dengan sepeda ontelnya, Slaine mampir sebentar ke laundry Deucalion yang jadi tempat bersandarnya di kala gundah dan bimbang soal mencuci pakaian.

Slaine memarkirkan sepedanya di depan dan menapak turun. Ditentengnya kresek hitam dan masuk ke dalam sana sambil tengok sana sini. Kok sepi.

"Maaf, tolong cuci ini."

Slaine melihat seorang berseragam pegawai menghampirinya. Slaine mengernyit, merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

Helainya cokelat gelap, dengan iris merah memikat ―hah? Tunggu. Bukan itu. Slaine geleng-geleng cantique.

"Pegawai baru?" selidik Slaine.

"Kaizuka Inaho."

Slaine mengangguk mengerti. Ia tak banyak bertanya dan langsung menyerahkan bungkusan keramat berisi pakaian sucinya.

"Masukkan tagihannya atas nama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard." memang biasanya Slaine membayar tagihan laundry dengan abonemen 7500 yen per bulan. Kalau-kalau dirinya malas mencuci, maklumlah anak lelaki orang tajir lagi.

Bentar, itu laundry apa perusahaan telepon rumah?

"Ah, ya baiklah. Ano...perusahaan sedang mengadakan pembaruan informasi kartu anggota. Bisakah saya meminta nomor ponsel anda?"

Slaine mengernyit. Bukankah sudah ada nomor telepon rumah yang diisikan di formulir pendaftaran kartu anggota waktu itu? Tapi, Slaine sama sekali tak menaruh curiga karena ini adalah tempat yang mempunyai kualifikasi dan terpercaya dalam membersihkan noda.

"Nomorku..." lalu Slaine menyebut angka-angka yang ia hapal di luar kepala. Sementara si petugas baru sibuk mencatat.

"Akan kami antarkan hasil cucian ke rumah anda nanti malam, terima kasih telah menggunakan layanan Deucalion." pemuda itu lalu membawa pakaian kotor Slaine yang masih terbungkus pelapis tahan air ke belakang.

Slaine mengernyit lagi.

 _Nanti malam?_

"Itu hanya satu setel, jadi selesaikan sekarang, pegawai baru!" serunya agar dapat terdengar. Tapi sepertinya pegawai baru itu tak mendengarnya.

"Cih, akan kutuntut dia nanti. Siapa namanya, Kaizura? Ah, bukan. Kaizola? Kokakola? Koala?" geleng-geleng.

"Koizora?"

Hening.

"Sial, itu judul film! Oi, pegawai baru, aku menunggumu! Bila satu jam belum selesai akan ku telepon atasanmu!" teriaknya.

( Beginilah orang kaya, kenalannya sesama kaum elit dan mudah memberantas hama yang hanya seujung kuku jari mereka. Puh. )

Slaine duduk di sebuah kursi yang nganggur sembari menatap lurus ke arah jalan raya melalui pintu kaca. Sepedanya masih terparkir rapi di tempatnya. Bosan karena selama beberapa menit tidak melakukan apapun, Slaine mulai memainkan ponselnya dan membuka-buka sebuah situs berita terkini; yabee.

"Hah, bodohnya aku. Isinya cuma gosip selebriti." Slaine masih saja mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, hingga ia membaca sebuah judul artikel.

 _ **'Gosip terhangat bulan ini! Perceraian Asseylum vers Allusia dan Klancain Cruhteo ternyata disebabkan oleh orang ketiga!'**_

"Eh? Serius?" Slaine lalu mengkliknya. Mereka berdua adalah keluarga Kaisar saat ini, pasti sangat fenomenal.

 _Yah, ujung-ujungnya juga demen gosip._

Menurut pengakuan Klancain Cruhteo, mantan suami Asseylum vers Allusia, ia menemukan banyak bukti yang bisa memberatkan sang istri terkait harta warisan. Tidak terima, Klancain dituntut balik dengan bukti perselingkuhan yang tak terhitung lagi. Foto-foto tersebut pun kini beredar di internet dan dilihat oleh para netizen. Mungkinkah ini adalah tanda-tanda negara api akan menyerang? (13/13, red)

Slaine berlinang air mata.

"Mengapa kau begitu jahat, Klancain! Kau menyia-nyiakan istrimu, dasar bajingan!" Slaine misuh-misuh pada layar ponselnya sendiri.

(Maaf, Slaine perasaannya teramat rapuh saat membaca kisah ―gosip― trenyuh)

Slaine menunggu hingga baterai ponsel dan batas kesabarannya telah habis entah untuk berapa lama. Berdecak kesal, amarah tak bisa ditahan, cepat-cepat ia berdiri namun sebelum menoleh, sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya.

"Ini pakaian anda, Tuan."

Demi apapun hal itu berhasil meredakan amukan batin Slaine yang tengah berada di puncak saat itu.

"Terima kasih. Sudah jam lima, aku harus pulang." Slaine khawatir bokapnya bakal heboh nyari dia, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Waktu itu dia ada kerja kelompok di kompleks sebelah di rumah si Harklight. Tugasnya banyak dan saking fokusnya mengerjakan (ditambah beberapa botol akua), Slaine lupa mengabari bokapnya kalau mau pulang larut harus ~nak sms bokapmu ini dong~nak boleh kok pake sayang-sayang~

 **Najis.**

Tidak malu-malu apalagi gengsi, Saazbaum meminta bantuan warga setempat mukul kentongan sambil keliling kampung. Bawa-bawa obor segala, emang Slaine bocah ilang apa.

Slaine yang menanggung malu. Sungguh kenangan yang teramat pilu. Apalagi sekarang ponselnya modar, sungguh terlalu.

Slaine bergegas menaiki sepedanya yang terparkir di luar dengan menenteng kresek berisi pakaian yang disusupkan pada stang kiri. Ia menarik nafas dalam, bersiap mengayuh ekstra sembari membuat estimasi waktu untuk sampai ke rumah.

"Tuan.."

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Pegawai baru tadi melambaikan tangan untuknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Slaine membalas singkat, gak ada salahnya, kan.

"Kau juga, semangat bekerjanya!"

Slaine beralih menatap depan dan mulai memutar pedal dengan kaki jenjangnya, celana olahraga selutut membuat setengah paha putihnya terekspos, untuk cuci mata pegawai yang betah memandanginya.

 _WUUSH_

Slaine dengan cepat menghilang dari jangkauan pandangan Inaho. Bayangan putaran roda sepedanya menghilang di belokan depan. Cahaya senja menyinari pemuda yang kini menatap hampa. Ia tersenyum melihat sebuah sobekan kertas yang digenggamnya, berisikan deretan nomor ponsel si pelanggan―

"Kutelpon dulu? Atau langsung lamar saja kalau balik ke sini, ya?"

― _yang naik status jadi gebetan._

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Hae rii ini gula untukmu uhuhu aku sekarang jadi ratu gula gak HUOHOHO maap kemaren lupa ku ingkar janji mau publis senen kemaren ternyata lupa saking banter bandwidth taman kota #ASEM

Laundry di tempatku ada kartu membernya klo mau diskon #MASA

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
